Estrella fugaz
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Katniss fue la chica en llamas, ahora Prim quiere brillar como una estrella.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Suzanne Collins

Esta historia es en respuesta al desafío de Alpha en el foro Hasta el final de la pradera.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Estrella fugaz

Prólogo:

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I

Corro por las calles sin tener un lugar a donde ir. Lo único que quiero es alejarme de casa. No puedo soportar estar ni un minuto más allí con ella, con mi madre.

Mi madre no hace más que llorar. Lleva así desde la muerte de mi padre, llorando y sin hacer nada mientras yo intento mantenernos a las tres.

Ahora, por su culpa, solo tendré dos personas a las que alimentar. Por su culpa, Prim ya no está con nosotras. Según me dijo, unos agentes de la paz vinieron para llevársela mientras yo iba a la plaza a intentar vender algunas ropas viejas. Cuando volví, con algo de dinero y contenta por haberlo ganado, ya se la habían llevado, así que ni siquiera he podido despedirme de ella.

Sigo corriendo por el distrito intentando contener las lágrimas. Mi madre ha dicho que se la han llevado a un distrito más rico con una familia que pueda mantenerla y sé que eso debería consolarme porque sé que no le faltará de nada. Sin embargo, tampoco estará con nosotras, su verdadera familia ¿y si no la tratan bien allí donde va? Nunca hemos estado separadas. Debe de estar muerta de miedo y de echarnos de menos todo el rato.

No quiero llorar. No quiero hacer como mi madre, por su culpa es que se han llevado a Prim. No obstante, no puedo evitar que las lágrimas caigan de mis ojos. Me dejo caer en el suelo y me hago un ovillo mientras suelto toda la tristeza y la rabia que arde en mi interior. La gente pasa a mi lado sin inmutarse, hasta que un chico de mi edad se detiene frente a mí con un pañuelo en las manos. Pienso en rechazarlo, pero no tengo fuerzas siquiera para eso y lo acepto sin rechistar. Él me sonríe. Es un chico de mi clase aunque no recuerdo cómo se llama, es el hijo del panadero. Se sienta a mi lado y me pregunta qué me ocurre. No se lo cuento, pero él no se va y sinceramente tampoco es que me importe que se quede a mi lado.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

II

4 años después

El cañonazo suena. Peeta está muerto. Kato me sonríe con suficiencia, con la arrogancia de creerse ganador, pero no le doy tiempo a regocijarse. Me abalanzo sobre él con el cuchillo de Peeta, y consigo tirar su espada al suelo. Sin embargo, tiene otro cuchillo y ambos nos enzarzamos en una pelea cortando al otro en cada hueco libre que deja. Esto es una lucha a muerte. El que la gane será el vencedor; y desde luego no voy a permitir que él, el chico que se presentó voluntario para matar niños inocentes, el asesino de Peeta, sea el vencedor de este año. Nunca he estado tan furiosa. La adrenalina me invade y me da energía, la rabia por la muerte de mi amigo me da fuerzas así como el recuerdo de Gale. Gale, al que conocí cazando en el bosque, y Peeta, el chico que me consoló después de que se llevaran a mi hermana, han sido mis amigos y apohyos durante todos estos años. Ahora solo me queda Gale y haré lo que sea por volver con él y vengar a Peeta.

El cañonazo suena y las trompetas anuncian a la nueva vencedora. Le asesto una última cuchillada llena de furia al cadáver antes de subir al aerodeslizador. He ganado los juegos, pero mi amigo sigue estando muerto y nunca más lo voy a recuperar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Seis años después

Primrose Everdeen

La chica escogida para representar al distrito es una niña de catorce años. Sube tranquila al escenario. Sabe que habrá una profesional para reemplazarla. Al principio, cuando llegué aquí desde mi distrito doce natal, no entendía la costumbre de mandar profesionales. Ahora sé que hacerlo garantiza dos cosas fundamentales, lo primero es el orgullo y la abundancia del distrito y lo segundo y más importante en mi opinión, la seguridad de los niños. Yendo profesionales entrenados, hay más posibilidades de que el que vaya salga con vida o, al menos que esté preparado.

Hace años que ningún niño menor de quince años ha ido a los juegos y eso es algo que sin duda debemos agradecer a la academia de profesionales. Recuerdo a la niñita de doce años del distrito once que fue a los juegos con mi hermana, ahora tendría mi misma edad. Recuerdo haber visto esos juegos y pensar que de haberme quedado en mi distrito quizás yo hubiera podido salir cosechada y morir como ella. En el distrito uno eso no pasa, gracias a nosotros, los profesionales, los niños están a salvo.

Cuando me presento voluntaria la niña me dedica una sonrisa de ánimo que yo le devuelvo con dulzura. Es el ángulo habitual de las profesionales de mi distrito, la chica dulce pero letal, además de hermosa. Casmere me ayudó a perfeccionarlo cuando la directora de la academia decidió que sería yo quien iría a los juegos. También es ella quien me ha regalado el vestido que llevo hoy: es un vestido con tonos amarillos y anaranjados. Casmere quiere que vista con los colores del fuego para dejar claro a Panem que Katniss Everdeen, una de las más populares vencedoras de los últimos años a la que su estilista apodó "La chica en llamas", es mi hermana mayor.

Casmere cree que eso atraerá muchos patrocinadores. Eso es muy importante, desde luego, pero he de reconocer que también me hace ilusión llevar algo que me relacione con ella. Hace muchos años que Katniss y yo perdimos el contacto y los juegos son una oportunidad de recuperarlo, de volver a verla y hacerla sentir orgullosa demostrándole que puedo conseguir lo mismo que ella.

La cosecha continúa, un chico de trece sale y otro de dieciocho ocupa su puesto. No me sorprende su elección, es el mejor de mi año, aunque no puedo decir que me caiga particularmente bien. Aun así le doy la mano como exige el protocolo. La multitud nos aclama y yo sonrío aún más: este es mi momento de hacerlos sentir orgullosos, A Katniss, a la academia y al distrito entero.

()()()()()()()()()()

¡Hola!

Aquí está el primer capítulo propiamente dicho. Los capítulos van a ser muy cortos, ya que serán la perspectiva de una de las dos hermanas sobre un momento concreto de los juegos, pero prometo actualizar muy seguido.


End file.
